


Untitled

by marginalia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-01
Updated: 2004-10-01
Packaged: 2018-10-10 17:20:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10443090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginalia/pseuds/marginalia
Summary: For Flannelnighties.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For Flannelnighties.

Ron complains about the heat in the Burrow, but it's nothing after the small and airless cupboard under the stairs. You'd think it would be cool, hidden away, but it was as if all of Privet Drive was closing in around Harry. Even now, on the floor beside Ron's bed, he dreams walls pressing him flat and wakes stifled.

Harry slips down to the kitchen and pours a lemon squash. He thought he had been quiet, but it's somehow unsurprising when Ron appears at the door, loose with sleep and rubbing his eyes. "You were gone," Ron says.

"Yeah," says Harry, taking off his glasses and letting the world go soft. He traces patterns in the condensation on the glass as Ron slides into the chair beside him, stretching out his long legs. In the quiet they can feel the whole house breathing around them, slow dreamy rhythm holding them safe.

Ron's become better at silences, better at not asking questions Harry doesn't want to answer or even think about. He touches Harry's wrist, long fingers cool. "Yeah," says Harry again. "Tonight I'm okay."

The ghoul is quiet as they make their way upstairs, to sleep but not to dream.


End file.
